Various video-on-demand services are available for users to stream video content to their digital televisions, set-top boxes, tablets, smartphones, and/or other devices. If a user has to move from one device to another during the playback of the video content, the user typically will stop the video content on the first device. The user moves to the second device and starts playback of the video content again. The user may use a seek or fast forward control to manually cue the playback on the second device to the approximate point where playback on the first device left off.